


Lightning

by Hiroasu_Akika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroasu_Akika/pseuds/Hiroasu_Akika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"S-sorry...d-did I wake you?" Shun eyed Yuya uncertainly as he shook his head. "No, I think the-" Cue another crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning… "-storm...did…" Shun stared, words trailing, as Yuya smothered a scream, cowering when the electric flash lit up the small temple dormitory. "...Yuya…?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is something that just been...floating around my head for awhile now...

Shun grumbled quietly to himself as he tried futilely to drift back to sleep, he didn't even know what had woken him up...probably just his war instincts kicking back into gear now that he was...home.

He flinched at an echoing rumble…

That, or the rapidly approaching thunderstorm.

Shun shifted, trying to get comfortable...he began to roll over-

-Just as a second, louder rumble of thunder sounded out in unison with the crack of a lightning flash...and a strangled scream.

Shun bolted upright, on his feet in the span of three seconds.

...His gaze fell upon Yuya, squirming and writhing where he lay nearby. The boy was clawing at his head in his sleep...and in the silence following the thunder, Shun could just make out the boy's quiet whimpers.

"...N-no…! N...no...more! ...P-please…! Can't...t-take it…! It...it _hurts_ …! M-ma...ke it... _s-stop_ …!"

Shun stared at Yuya, wide-eyed and moved to wake him-

-But a second crack of lightning beat him to it.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIH!** " Yuya's eyes snapped open, and he shot upright. Shun froze as Yuya's eyes darted back and forth before falling on him. "...S-Shun…?"

The Resistance Duelist was surprised at the undertone of fear in Yuya's voice, and the exhausted, _haunted_ look in his eyes. "Y-yeah...It's me."

Yuya swallowed nervously, giving him a shaky smile as the strange look faded from his eyes. "S-sorry...d-did I wake you?"

Shun eyed him uncertainly as he shook his head. "No, I think the-"

Cue another crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning…

"-storm...did…" Shun stared, words trailing, as Yuya smothered another scream, cowering when the electric flash lit up the small temple dormitory. "...Yuya…?"

The boy jerked, eyes snapping up to meet his...and Shun saw that the haunted look had returned. "Yuya...what…? What's up with you…?" This strange behavior wasn't like the Entertainment Duelist at all.

"N-nothing! Nothing is w-wrong!" Yuya's response was far too quick, too cheerful, and Shun frowned.

"Yuya...I can tell something is up…"

Whatever the boy's reply was, a yelp took its place as yet another rumble echoed forlornly throughout the night air…

...And Shun found himself caught in a tight grip as Yuya suddenly latched onto him around the waist. "E-eh…?! O-oi! Yuya, what are yo-"

"...I-I...electricity…! S-shocks…!" Shun froze at Yuya's desperate whimper. "...I-it…! It hurt…!"

As he looked down at the boy that was _hugging_ him...Shun realized something was very wrong. "...Shocks? Yuya, what do you mean?"

The boy flinched at the question and suddenly pulled away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. But he did answer the question after a mumbled apology. "W-when we were in the Synchro Dimension...R-Rodger...he...interfered in my Duel with C-Crow…"

"...How?" Yuya's head jerked up at Shun's icy tone. Everything about the Resistance Duelist was suddenly screaming anger…

Yuya swallowed… "...He...r-rigged my helmet t-to…!"

"Shock you, right?"

Yuya just nodded mutely, trying and failing not to jump at another round of lightning outside…

Shun just stared at Yuya sadly. He knew exactly what was wrong now. He'd seen it far too many times among the members of the Resistance, saw it in Reira...Yuya was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress...and in his case, it had taken the form of-

"You're afraid of electricity now, aren't you?" His tone was gentle, not demanding.

-Electrophobia, it seemed.

Yuya hesitated only for a moment before nodding weakly. "...I...I'm a-afraid of being...s-shocked again…"

_'Or to be more accurate,_ _Hormephobia...'_ Shun watched Yuya as the boy stared down at his feet...and then he swallowed his pride, reached forward-

-And pulled an unprepared Sakaki Yuya into a tight hug.

"S-Shun?!" Yuya gasped, completely taken by surprise.

Shun only rolled his eyes and patted Yuya awkwardly on the back. "I'm not good at comforting or reassuring people so...this is the best you'll get from me."

Yuya stopped squirming in Shun's grip. "U-um...okay…?"

"Just...try and bear with it, alright? The storm should pass by soon…" Shun released Yuya so he could throw him a small smile. "And besides, we're indoors, the lightning can't get us!"

Yuya just stared at him, mouth twitching...and suddenly, he was grinning. "Y-yeah, you're right, Shun…"

Shun adopted an exaggerated look of superiority. "Of course! Aren't I always?"

Yuya snorted as he smothered his laughter.

Shun smirked in triumph, and made his way to his bedroll to lay back down. "Well, I'm going back to sleep, you should try and do the same."

The boy nodded once, Shun noting that he hadn't reacted at all as another peal of thunder rang out, and smiled softly as Yuya retreated to his own bedroll without a word.

There was silence for the next few minutes, and as Shun began to finally nod off, he heard Yuya...

"…Thank you, Shun…"

Shun smiled and stifled a yawn, replying in an equally quiet whisper as sleep claimed him. "...Good night...Yuya…"

...Unnoticed, Yuto smiled and vanished...

**Author's Note:**

> AND FUN FACT: Those hugs were not part of the original script! XDDDDDD They just...happened…PLUS RANDOM YUTO INSERT!
> 
> Those were purely comfort hugs by the way, no pairing intended! XD Although, I wonder why Yuya would just up and hug SHUN...XD Hmmmmm...Yuto, do you have any idea?
> 
> Yuto: *whistling innocently*
> 
> Soooooooo….yeeeeeah...Yuya with Electrophobia and/or Hormephobia, the fears of Electricity and Electrocution, respectively, caused by what Rodger had done to him...yep. This idea has been stuck in my head for weeks…
> 
> Now, I know that this probably doesn't actually realistically fit with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder...but too bad! This is a fanfic! It doesn't have to be realistic! XD The closest I got to realistic was using the actual terms for Yuya's fear(s).
> 
> Ahem...Even though this turned into completely different scenario than what I originally had planned (Yuya was the one awake and Shun found him brooding), I'm happy with it!
> 
> I hope you all, enjoyed, reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
